


Secrets

by withoutwingsx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Closeted Character, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, M/M, Medication, Mental Illness, Modern Setting, Non-Explicit Sex, Normal Yuuri, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Social Media, mature language, not famous yuuri, offensive slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: It isn’t exactly a huge secret that Yuuri is dating international movie star Viktor Nikiforov. It just isn't known by really, anyone. Oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags carefully before proceeding if you have any sensitivities or triggers. Thanks and please enjoy!

     It isn’t exactly a secret that Yuuri is dating international movie star Viktor Nikiforov. Phichit knows, most of Viktor’s costars and agent knows, Yuuri’s sister and parents know. Now on the matter of everyone else, well, they don’t exactly know. Sometimes Yuuri forgets how famous his boyfriend really is.

     Viktor is more than just well known, Viktor’s popularity is the true definition of ‘world famous’. He’s pretty sure that Viktor would be recognized anywhere from a preschool to an elderly care facility. But Viktor’s dating life is kept well under wraps and out of the spotlight.

     Not to say that they don’t go out. In fact, Viktor had flown Yuuri to Paris for one of their first real dates. A fancy dinner in a small diner, a romantic walk underneath the eiffel tower, and then a quick jet back to the states in his private aircraft. 

     Yuuri had been too overwhelmed to really think about what was happening. All he could fathom the entire time was that Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri’s childhood crush and his ideal man, was holding one of Yuuri’s dry and calloused hands between his own. That Viktor Nikiforov was feeding Yuuri a piece of baked duck from his own fork.

      That Viktor Nikiforov paused underneath the large metal arches of the eiffel tower to bring Yuuri in for one of the best, regardless of his limited experience, kisses of his life. 

     Yuuri hadn’t really paid attention to the fact that the diner had been deserted during a busy friday night. That there had been men in black suits standing guard around the tower while Viktor and Yuuri had strolled romantically under the dimming lights. Yuuri probably wouldn’t have noticed even if there had been other people there, too distracted by Viktor, but he hadn’t noticed the absence of almost all other human presence, too enamoured with Viktor Nikiforov’s blue eyes and chiseled jaw. 

     Yuuri had been too focused on the sharp line of Viktor’s collarbone, the gentle fall of his hair, the vibrancy of his bright gaze and the sweet heart shaped smile he graced Yuuri with on more than one occasion during the date.

     As months had passed, Yuuri began to forget that he was dating Viktor Nikiforov, and had begun to mentally disassociate the international star with his own Viktor (most of the time).

     Viktor, who showed up to dinner thirty minutes early with flowers just because. Viktor, who slept with his mouth wide open and had a tendency to latch onto Yuuri in the middle of the night, pressing his cold feet against Yuuri’s legs and drooling on his shoulder. Viktor, who woke up with hooded eyes and caked slobber on the side of his face, yet still looked unfairly handsome. 

     Viktor, who couldn’t clean a dish to save his life, but attempted regardless, even though later Yuuri ended up rewashing the messy cutlery. 

     Yuuri’s Viktor cried over soap operas and googled himself too much to be considered healthy. He took the most unflattering snapchats and sent them to Yuuri at the most inopportune times. His Viktor called Yuuri’s parents mother and father merely second time they met, and had pulled it off, and Viktor who unabashedly whispered sweet nothings into Yuuri’s ear after Mari had gotten the russian drunk off sake. 

     Yuuri sometimes forgot who exactly he was dating, which was funny because not only had Yuuri been a huge fan for almost all his life, but it had been in part due to Viktor’s stardom that the two had met in the first place.

     Yuuri worked part time at a bookstore and coffee nook near the college he currently attended when Viktor had rushed in the door (which per usual was propped open) wearing a big black scarf and huge dark sunglasses.

     Yuuri had recognized him immediately, and when Viktor had shrieked out a quick “hide me”, Yuuri had shoved him behind the coffee counter as a wave of photographers and paparazzi flooded past the store, a few poking their heads in and looking around. When they were met with only a empty bookstore and an unassuming asian boy behind the coffee counter, they had quickly moved back to the search. 

     Finally when all the stragglers had vanished, leaving a few confused city patrons still standing on the sidewalk outside, the gravity of the situation hit Yuuri, and he closed the door leading into the store and pulled the blinds closed.

     Viktor Nikiforov was hiding in Yuuri’s bookstore, Viktor, the international movie star, and Yuuri was beginning to freak the fuck out.

     “The coast is clear,” he called shakily and Viktor popped up from behind the counter, looking much more handsome than any human had any right to be. Yuuri expected him to disappear immediately, for the star to run right out the door before risking any more exposure, or who knows what. He half expected him to vanish into thin air, because at this point it could be that the lack of sleep had finally gotten to him and he was hallucinating.

     He sure hadn’t expected Viktor to slowly rake his eyes up and down Yuuri, or to point to the coffee machine and ask for a cup.

     He didn’t expect that conversation that followed, nor for Viktor to grab his phone and input his contact information, and least of all he didn't expect the soft kiss pressed to his cheek and gentle ‘thank you’.

 

@hollywoodgossip.com

Viktor Nikiforov: Why is he in Williamstown? Three other celebrities who live in MA and what connection they have to our favorite Russian star  link

 

@lana.fan.ma

@hollywoodgossip.com VIKTOR COME SEE ME OMG I’M AN HOUR AWAY

 

@marrie.mua

@Hollywoodgossip.com @becca.becca1 YO HE’S HERE OMFG PLZZZZZZ 

 

@becca.becca1 

@marrie.mua @Hollywoodgossip.com IM DED 

 

     When Yuuri awoke two days later to a text message asking him to dinner, he had pinched himself about ten times before shrieking into his pillow and promptly calling Phichit.

     So yes, Yuuri himself forgot sometimes who exactly his boyfriend was, but Viktor was used to the fame, and Yuuri did his best to take it all in stride.

     Yuuri went to school four times a week, worked at the bookstore three shifts, had saturday and sunday off, and saw Viktor (depending on what he was up to) usually at least those two days. It had started with dates, Viktor had tried to pull out all the stops at first, but Yuuri promptly shut that down. For a while they would spend the day together, either at one of Viktor’s many houses/apartments, or at Yuuri’s small flat, before saying goodnight and making plans for the next day they both were free. Sometimes Viktor would surprise him after one of his classes, he’d get to his apartment to find a meal already prepared and the dinner table set. Sometimes Yuuri would surprise Viktor when he was on location, usually helped by one of the costars, who loved to see Viktor’s flustered reaction and nervousness around his boyfriend. 

     After it became obvious that Yuuri and Viktor were more than just a passing phase, Yakov, Viktor’s manager, would send Yuuri updates on the schedule if they were shooting and would send a car to pick him up and take him either to the shoot location or to the private jet.

     At first it was overwhelming, to say the least, but Yuuri had gotten used to it. It wasn’t that they were a secret, per say, just that Yuuri preferred his privacy and he felt no need to tell the world he was dating Viktor. Sometimes he had fantasized about it, especially after seeing a few too many magazine titles speculating which female costar Viktor was sleeping with, or what famous foreign royalty Viktor was secretly seeing, but as they had never truly talked about “going public”, Yuuri was more than secure in their relationship, and would never mention it without Viktor’s explicit permission.

     Which is why, in certain situations, like looking back at four sets of eyes staring at him, Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say exactly.

     “It’s… it’s complicated?” He furrowed his brow and heard four simultaneous sighs to his response. 

 

@hollywoodgossip.com

Viktor Nikiforov: Single or Taken? 5 costars who might have dated Viktor and why we think it didn’t work out  link

 

@annie.bella

@hollywoodgossip.com plz take this down lol. Nope nope nope 

 

@cinnamonroll2001

@annie.bella @hollywoodgossip.com lol wats ur problem

 

@annie.bella 

@cinnamonroll2001 @hollywoodgossip.com none of them are good enough for Viktor lol

 

@cinnamonroll2001 

@annie.bella @hollywoodgossip.com someones jealous :)

 

@annie.bella

@cinnamonroll2001 @hollywoodgossip.com nothing to be jealous of bcause none of this is true :)

  
  


@vilashipper1234

@hollywoodgossip.com VIKTOR AND MILA SHOULD BE NUMBER ONE ON THIS LIST

 

@phichit+chu

@vilashipper1234 @hollywoodgossip.com lol no.

  
  
  
  
  
  


     “So you are or you aren’t single?” Sara asked again and the brunette sitting next to her obviously elbowed her friend in the ribs, hard. 

     “It’s really hard to explain,” Yuuri murmured. He was for sure off the market, but he didn’t want to out Viktor, not knowing his boyfriend’s position on this, and thinking back on the numerous interviews Viktor had done where his response to relationship queries had been “I’d prefer to keep it to myself, thanks.” 

     “So if someone asked you on a date, your answer would be no?” Sara asked and Yuuri sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, feeling a headache starting to stir.

     “Yes-”

     “Yes?” Sara exclaimed and Yuuri held up his hand.

     “-as in yes, my answer would be no.” The two girls and Minami, who was sitting next to them, all looked downcast at this. Yuuri felt a small amount of guilt in not being able to up-front tell his friends, but again, it wasn’t just his secret to share. 

     “All love is complicated.” Georgi interjected and Yuuri felt his eyes start to roll in habit. Since they formed the good sized study group, Georgi had been going through an on again off again relationship, and he made sure to tell them all about his love life (or lack thereof). 

     “Hey guys!” Leo slid into the empty seat next to Yuuri and everyone’s expression showed relief at the interruption. “Where’s Emil and Guang-Hong?”

     “Skipping.” Sara replied and Leo frowned. 

     “Damn. I let Guang-Hong borrow my notebook.”

     “Just grab it from him tomorrow during Lit,” Yuuri interjected. “Now can we please start working on the assignment?”

     “What’s the rush?” Leo joked and Yuuri felt his face turn red again.

     “He won’t tell us,” Sara frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “I think it’s a date but he won’t tell us anything about that either.”

     “Yuuri,” Leo started to whine and Yuuri sighed and flipped his notebook open.

     “I don’t want to talk about my personal life.” He sighed. “Now if we could please start working on this…”

 

@hollywoodgossip.com

Viktor Nikiforov spotted in New York: styled by @christophe.giacometti and perfect as always!

 

@christophe.giacometti 

@hollywoodgossip.com @vviktor.nniki not hard when you’re dressing perfection 

 

@vviktor.nniki

@christophe.giacometti @hollywoodgossip.com ;)

 

@DBZfan1999

@vviktor.nniki @christophe.giacometti @hollywoodgossip.com I LOVE YOU VIKTOR!

 

@shannon.smith.LLHS

@vviktor.nniki @christophe.giacometti @hollywoodgossip.com U R so hawtttt ;))))

 

@viktorfan2000

@vviktor.nniki @christophe.giacometti @hollywoodgossip.com it’s my birthday it would mean so much if you would follow me Viktor!!!~

 

@slootfornikiforov

@vviktor.nniki @christophe.giacometti @hollywoodgossip.com ugh daddy 

  
  


     When Yuuri finally pulled his phone out, sitting in his car with the heat on blast waiting for it to warm up and his body to stop shivering, he saw two facebook notification, a text message from Viktor and a missed call from Phichit. 

     Viktors text read simply “c u at 8 qt” and Yuuri couldn't help the small fond smile that stole across his lips.

     He replied with a heart and a simple, ‘looking foward to it” before putting his car in drive and blasting the defrost. The windows were fogged up from the chilly autumn cold. There was no snow, but there sure was a frigid breeze and the lack of sun wasn’t helping. 

     Finally indoors, Yuuri peeled off his large overcoat and sweatpants before wandering into his bedroom and looking through his closet for his black turtleneck and charcoal peacoat. Both of which were semi-fashionable (and had the Viktor stamp of approval) and very warm. He also pulled out a pair of thick black trousers and his black lace-up boots, and placed it all on the bed before taking off the rest of his clothes and jumping in the shower.

     He was fully dressed, his hair gelled back and mostly dry, and his teeth brushed by 7:35. He had his contacts in and his coat was resting a safe distance from the heater, but close enough to be toasty warm. He looked at his phone, unsurprised at the small notification from Viktor that read “here :)” (he was early per usual) and he quickly pulled on his coat and gloves and locked his apartment door before making his way to where the sleek black mercedes was parked in front of his building.

     “Hey,” he said, sliding in and kissing his boyfriend before buckling in and taking a second to appreciate the glorious figure sitting in the driver's seat. Viktor had his hair smoothed out of his face, for once, and his pale skin was flushed across his cheeks and nose from the cold. He had on a tight black coat with too many zippers to be functional, but screamed style regardless. His pants, from what Yuuri could see, where tight and shined almost like leather, and he was wearing his black loafers with cranberry plaid socks (which matched the scarf wrapped around his neck exactly). His sweater underneath his coat seemed to color coordinate with the red hue, and Yuuri resisted the eyeroll that threatened to occur. “Nice outfit.” He said dryly, but couldn’t help his smile as Viktor lit up like a christmas tree.

     “Winter line!” His boyfriend chirped before putting the car in drive and clasping a cold hand to one of Yuuri’s free ones. He threaded their fingers together and raised Yuuri’s hand to his lips, Yuuri grinned but still blushing, regardless of his familiarity with Viktor’s small affections. 

     “Chris was in charge of my wardrobe this season, and he made me an app,” Yuuri stared out the window and watched as the small town lights began to fade out as they rushed along the interstate. “It’s really easy! I just select the occasion and the weather range and it gives me different options. The hardest thing is going through all my clothes to find the stuff, but he also color coordinated my whole walk in!”

     “What occasion did you select for tonight?” Yuuri teased, staring at his partner through lower lashes.

     “You have your own setting Yuuri,” Viktor winked and gave Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. “Boyfriend!”

     “I don’t need an app for my outfits,” Yuuri resumed staring out the window. “I have you to tell me when I look terrible.”

     “No no! You never look bad to me,” Viktor sounded wounded. “Just your clothes sometimes could use some work.”

     Yuuri laughed and leaned into Viktor slightly over the plushy arm rest that separated them. “That’s one of the reasons I adore you,” he said quietly, almost shyly, before raising their clasped hands and kissing the top of Viktor’s pale one. 

     “Trust me,  _ moya lyubov _ ', I have many reasons to why I adore you.” Was Viktor’s uncharacteristically gentle response, and Yuuri began to feel lulled by the warmth coming from the heaters, the quiet rumble of the car, and the soft familiar breathing of his boyfriend. 

     He opened his eyes what seemed like seconds later to soft kisses being pressed against his forehead, cheeks, over the bridge of his nose and to his lips and chin. 

     “We’re here,” Viktor said softly and Yuuri yawned before stretching his arms above his head and twisting until his back cracked satisfactorily. Yuuri looked out the window of the car, they were in front of a beautiful restaurant, the front of the building completely decorated in small warm white lights and the walls flicked as if they were covered in a cascade of never ending falling stars. Viktor pushed open the door and on cue two men hurried over, one opening Yuuri’s door for him and the other sliding into the driver's seat to valet the vehicle. 

     Viktor held out an arm to Yuuri and he wrapped his hand around Viktor’s bicep, letting him lead the way.

      The inside of the restaurant was also beautiful and similar in style, with hundreds of small lights seemingly suspended from the ceiling, creating a romantic and dimly lit atmosphere. There were very few people, Yuuri noted, and the hostess quickly led the two to a table in front of a large glass wall, gazing out to where the ocean sat, bright city lights visible on the horizon. Yuuri had no idea where they were exactly, or even what time it was. He quickly checked his phone. The drive hadn’t been too long then. 

     Yuuri flipped open the menu, eyes slightly irritated from his quick nap with his contacts in, and looked over the wine list, full of names he couldn't even recognize much less could pronounce.

     Viktor noticed his confusion, and he grabbed one of Yuuri’s hands and lovingly tangled their fingers together. When their waiter stepped over Viktor ordered them a bottle of wine, a french name that danced off his tongue like music and made the pit of Yuuri’s stomach heat up. 

     “You’ll like it.” Viktor promised and Yuuri smiled softly.

     “I’m sure I will.” He said and gave Viktor’s hand a small squeeze before looking over the entrees. Viktor helpfully explained what each was, cracking jokes about Yuuri’s pitiful pronunciation, and gently kicking him under the table when Yuuri pouted and threw his cloth napkin as revenge. 

     By the time the waiter returned, the bottle of wine and two glasses in hand, Yuuri was ready to order. He butchered the french name, but the waiter took pity on him, recognizing his tragic attempt and scribbling it down on a black leather notepad. Whatever Viktor ordered sounded divine, the words flowing through the air like feathers on a gentle breeze, and for not the first time Yuuri wondered what on earth he was doing.

     Why was he in a fancy restaurant on the ocean, obviously reserved for just the two of them, sitting across from world famous actor Viktor Nikiforov and drinking expensive red wine? Sometimes Yuuri was sure it was all a dream, and he would wake up to his small flat, with his crappy coffee maker he had used before Viktor bought him a Keurig (claiming it was for Viktor’s own sake when he spent the night). That the coats and shoes Viktor had gifted him would vanish, leaving only his ratty sweatshirts and sweatpants, and leaving his bathroom countertop strangely bare with lack of Viktors expensive product. He feared waking alone, with no sign that Viktor ever existed, no scent of expensive coloque on the pillow next to him, no ugly mugs above his microwave and no stupid pink loofah in his shower cabby.

     Viktor, probably noticing Yuuri’s rising anxiety, softly brought him out of his head and back to earth with questions about his week, about his classes and his classmates, how was Phichit doing while he was abroad? Did Yuuri hear from his parents today? How was studying going for his upcoming test in universal theory?

     One of Yuuri’s favorite things about Viktor was how easy it was to conversate with the man. Viktor made it seem like he was interested in everything Yuuri said, little or big, and he was the perfect conversationalist. He knew exactly when to laugh, when to ask questions and what to say. And with Yuuri, it was obvious that it was genuine, not just small talk and not just polite, but Viktor genuinely enjoyed talking to Yuuri regardless of the severity of the topic. 

     The food came out, steaming hot but mouth-wateringly beautiful, and the table was quiet for a few minutes as the two dug in. As their mouths slowed down and the hunger slightly subsided, Yuuri continued the conversation bringing up the odd confrontation he had during study group.

     “I don’t know if it’s nosy per say,” Viktor had said when Yuuri complained that his classmates were too nosy for their own good.

     “Doubtful.” Was Yuuri’s reply and Viktor gave him a fond look.

     “That sounds more like interest to me.” Was his reply.

     “Interest?”

     “Yes. As in you are a hot commodity Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor joked and Yuuri turned pink.

     “Also doubtful,” he said and Viktor laughed.

     “Nonsense. You’re stunning. You have the most beautiful brown eyes i've ever seen, and don't even get me started on that ass-”

     “Viktor!” Yuuri felt thoroughly scandalized and his cheeks were red hot. “Enough on this. Change of conversation!” He demanded and Viktor chuckled. 

     A small trickle of people had started coming in when Yuuri and Viktor finally finished their meal and received the check (Viktor had paid, refusing to let Yuuri even help, much less see the bill), and Viktor frowned as he looked at the rolex sitting on his wrist. 

     “I thought I had reserved the restaurant until eleven.” He muttered and Yuuri looked at his phone.

     “It’s basically eleven.” Yuuri said and stood up. 

     “No, it’s 10:40. Big difference.” The restaurant was still less than a quarter full, and Yuuri shrugged it off, grabbing one of Viktor’s hands in his own and pulling him in to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

     “Thanks for dinner.” He said sweetly and Viktor smiled his heart shaped smile before pulling him gently along to where the car waited outside. 

     He opened the door for Yuuri and dramatically bowed, laughing as Yuuri swatted at him, before slipping into the driver's seat and switching the gear into drive.

     “I thought perhaps we could sleep at my apartment tonight instead of driving back to yours.” Viktor said as Yuuri let out a yawn. 

     “Which one?” Yuuri asked and Viktor teasingly grinned.

     “I forgot you fell asleep on the drive over. Right now we are about thirty minutes from Long Island.”

     Yuuri nodded. “Yeah that's fine, we can always drive back tomorrow.” Viktor scooped up one of Yuuri’s hands to hold, as was his habit, and they sped through the dark and slightly foggy night. 

     The apartment was warm and clean, and Yuuri barely got his clothes off his body before sinking into the plush mattress, surrounded by large fluffy pillows and a thick and soft comforter. He shrieked as Viktor slid in bed next to him, pressing his cold feet against Yuuri’s legs. 

     The rest of his body was warm, and his soft rhythmic breathing and soothing weight against Yuuri’s back made the feet bearable, and the minute the lights dimmed Yuuri found himself sinking into sleep.

     He woke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon. He stretched, feeling his joints deliciously crack, before standing up. He poked his head in Viktor’s closet before grabbing a hanging t-shirt and pulling it over his bare chest. Padding out into the kitchen, Viktor was hovering over a pan, dressed only in his boxers and socks.

      “Hey,” Yuuri muttered, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s torso and pressing his face into his warm muscular back. 

     “Yuuri!” Viktor cooed and twisted, kissing the top of his head, before flipping the bacon that sizzled in the pan. “I’m making breakfast!”

      “I can see that.” Yuuri’s mouth was watering. The bacon looked delicious, and a plate of hot eggs, still steaming, sat next to the stove. With a beep four slices of toast popped out of the toaster, and Viktor grabbed a glass plate from the cabinet, scooping the bacon out of the pan and onto the plate. Yuuri grabbed the toast and the plate of eggs, making his way to the good sized countertop and setting the plates down before grabbing two cups and filling them with cold orange juice from the fridge.

     His thigh bumped against Viktor’s own as he slid onto the stool next to him, and Viktor pressed his warm lips to Yuuri’s cheek. “Good morning,” he said, his voice slightly gruff from sleep, and Yuuri paused to pull him in for a real, proper kiss. 

     “Morning,” he said before grabbing a fork and digging into the meal. Viktor’s cooking had vastly improved from when the two had first started dating.

     After they ate Yuuri washed the dishes while Viktor pretended to help, really just making it an excuse to feel up Yuuri while his hands were busy. Yuuri jumped in the shower, shoving Viktor out when he tried to follow, but relented once he washed off and felt substantially cleaner. He opened the glass door, letting Viktor into the large steamy marble walled shower, and let the slightly older man slide against him while the warm water rained down on them. 

     After they were both clean and somewhat satisfied, Viktor flopped down (still dripping water) on his coverlet and Yuuri dried off and pulled on a pair of Viktor’s clean and very soft (probably silk or some other expensive fabric) boxers. 

     Viktor lit up at the sight of Yuuri in his underwear and pulled him closer, pressing damp kisses from his neck down his chest and stopped right above the line of the blue underwear clinging to Yuuri’s waist and thighs. He looked up at Yuuri through hooded eyes, and smiled somewhat wickedly before licking down his navel until the fabric halted his efforts.

     “Viktor,” Yuuri groaned and flopped his back onto the coverlet, staring at the tall ceiling. “We just showered.”

     “I can’t resist you,” Viktor teased and pressed warm kisses to his navel and abdomen before making his way back up to Yuuri’s mouth and flicking his tongue against the corners of Yuuri’s lips.

     Yuuri sighed and flipped them over, straddling his still wet and very naked boyfriend, pressing kisses against his lips and licking gently into his mouth, his hands threading through Viktor’s soft damp hair. 

     “Yuuri,” Viktor sighed and ran his tongue along his boyfriends bottom lip before pulling it gently between his teeth and looking up at Yuuri through thick silver-blonde lashes. His blue eyes looked dark grey, his pupils black and dilated. His cheeks were flushed pink and his mouth was slightly swollen, small faded love bites littered his chest from their “shower”. All in all, Viktor was sensual and beautiful and for a second Yuuri felt as though his breath was stolen right out of his chest. Sometimes it seemed like a dream, that the ethereal creature below him was the same man who sent Yuuri stupid dog memes over text and couldn’t cook without burning at least one thing. 

     “Yuuri,” Viktor whined again and Yuuri felt himself snap out of it, biting his lip softly before rolling his hips against Viktor’s, smiling at the guttural moan the man below him let out. “You are so sexy,” Viktor panted and grabbed a fistful of Yuuri’s fleshy thigh, causing the smaller man to slight jump, changing the angle and causing the two to slide more roughly against each other. Yuuri felt his toes curl as Viktor pulled down his boxers and slotted a hand between the two of them.

     Per usual, Yuuri took a good while longer, and after they both lay naked staring at the ceiling, Viktor looked worse for the wear. “Goddamn stamina,” the Russian wheezed and Yuuri laughed, rolling over and pressing a filthy kiss to his lips. 

     Yuuri ended up scrolling through his phone, while Viktor dozed off next to him, a mix of his busy week and busy afternoon. He texted Mari, sending a picture of Viktor’s adorable (but vicious) costar Yuri who Mari not-so-secretly fawned over. It was a funny picture Viktor had showed him at dinner, with Yuri scowling at the camera wearing a cat-earred beanie on his head and a oversized cheetah print sweatshirt. 

     And Viktor said Yuuri lacked style.

     Yuuri had immediately forwarded it to his own phone, knowing his sister would love it. He was unsurprised by the quick response from his sister consisting of more than a few heart emojis and exclamation points. 

     He had pulled up instagram to look through his feed when his phone began to ring with the facetime ringtone, and he quickly answered so the noise would stop, smiling as Phichit’s slightly blurry face appeared on screen. “Shhhh” he whispered, holding a finger to his lips and pointing the camera to where Viktor was sprawled out on the other side of the bed, the coverlet covering his bare lower half, his mouth wide own and a small puddle of drool collecting on the side of his face. 

     “I need to talk to you.” Phichit whispered and Yuuri gave him a thumbs up, slowly rolling out of the bed and tiptoeing out of the room, closing the door behind him and padding into the living room before flinging himself onto the large leather loveseat.

     “Hey!” He said, and Phichit waved from the screen. “What’s up?”

     Now that the screen began to clear up as the connection established, Yuuri could see the worried look on Phichit’s face, and the frown that was threatening to emerge.

     “Have you been online today?” Phichit asked and Yuuri paused.

     “Not really?”

     Phichit sighed and turned the phone so Yuuri could see the computer screen in front of his friend. He squinted, trying to read the article that was pulled up on the laptop. 

     “I can’t see it from here.” Phichit sighed and the facetime screen froze on ‘paused’.

     ”Here, I’m texting you a link,” his friends voice said through the phone, and Yuuri clicked on the message banner that popped up at the top of his phone screen.

     He looked at the link name, colored blue and underlined, and froze, taking a deep breathe.

http://www.thehollywoodgossip.com/2017/04/viktor-nikiforov-gay-and-ashamed/

     “Fuck.” he said and Phichit echoed the sentiment.

 

@hollywoodgossip.com 

Viktor Nikiforov: Gay and Ashamed? What we know so far  link

 

@viktorfan2000

@hollywoodgossip.com wat 0.0

 

@reggaeandweed

@hollywoodgossip.com lol what a joke 

 

@carol12345

@hollywoodgossip.com @terry.cheerleader @amandabarni @sarah.h.yeller !!! READ THIS !!!

 

@amandabarni

@carol12345 @hollywoodgossip.com @terry.cheerleader @sarah.h.yeller im crushed. D’:

 

@redneck.redstripes

@hollywoodgossip.com lol nice try satan #nottoday 

  
  


     It wasn’t just the one website. According to Phichit the rumor had started when a blurry iphone picture had been anonymously messaged to a few well known gossip sites and immediately circulated on social media. Twitter had blown up first, and from there the rumors had spread like wildfire.

     The picture was grainy, but Yuuri knew immediately when the shot was taken. The dim lighting hanging from the ceiling gave away the resturant from the previous night, and Viktor himself was unmistakable, his silver hair, heart shaped smile and bright eyes couldn’t belong to anyone else, even discounting the posh outfit. Yuuri himself was a blur of dark hair and a charcoal coat, but his lips pressed to Viktor’s cheek and their clasped hands was more than clear and more than incriminating. His identity was unknown, and while some sites speculated who the ‘mystery man’ was, other than his race and height, nothing was obvious to either the article writers or readers. 

     The first link that Yuuri had clicked, the one sent my Phichit, boldly stated in huge letters above the blown up picture “Viktor Nikiforov: Gay and Ashamed?”.  It included details about Viktor’s previous “dating history” (most of which, Yuuri noted, was all rumor and speculation) and then it went into detail about the restaurant. It included an “anonymous source” who “confirmed” that the restaurant had been privately reserved, and most of the staff “sworn to secrecy” about their celebrity visitor. Yuuri was not sure about the legitimacy of the claim, but if it was indeed the truth, he wouldn’t be shocked.

     Viktor and Yuuri had never truly had a conversation about their relationship and their privacy, and Yuuri had assumed that Viktor preferred to keep him separate from the glam and glitz of international stardom. 

     Yuuri was sure it wasn’t that Viktor was ashamed, and personally while Yuuri had fantasized about being known as the one who stole Viktor away from the world, he also respected Viktor’s privacy and knew that it was his choice whether he wanted to publicize their relationship. 

     Phichit brought him up to speed, sending him a few more articles, tweets and posts, all of which were slowly raising the feeling of anxiety spreading through Yuuri’s chest. While some posts speculated that perhaps it was a friendly outing, other’s went as far as to accuse Viktor of being dishonest and called for a boycott on his newest movie. It was ridiculous, the “scandal” that being gay caused even well into the 21st century, but in a way it didn't really surprise Yuuri. Being openly gay he had experienced more than his fair share of rude looks, comments and dislike. He was fully aware of the homophobic percent of the population, and for someone as famous as Viktor, the backlash wasn’t too surprising. 

     Yuuri sighed and said goodbye to Phichit, tiptoeing into Viktor’s room and quietly grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt from his closet. Viktor hated “casual clothes” but Yuuri knew he kept them there for whenever Yuuri would spend the night, just like the extra toothbrush resting inside the bathroom drawer. He pulled on his boots and tucked his phone and wallet in his large center pocket before grabbing the extra set of apartment keys hanging from the keyring near the door.

     He locked the apartment door behind him and sighed, resting his back against the door and taking deep breaths, feeling the panic beginning to well up.

     He couldn't help but feel as though it was his fault, he shouldn't have kissed Viktor when there had been other patrons around. And now it was Viktor, not Yuuri, that was under scrutiny. 

     He didn’t want to face Viktor, to tell him what had happened, especially when he felt as though he was well deserving of the blame. And things between them had been amazing, finally settling into a pattern, Viktor being a huge part of Yuuri’s world. 

     The fact that it could come crashing down, all in one day, was a thought Yuuri didn’t even want to entertain. 

     He shoved his hands in his pocket and made his way out of the apartment, the biting wind whistling into the building as the automatic doors in the lobby slid open. It was a gloomy day, the sky overcast and the breeze chilling, large grey clouds blotting out the sun and any warmth it provided. Yuuri flipped up the hood on the sweatshirt, shivering slightly, before making his way down the sidewalk towards where he knew there was a small coffee shop a few minutes walk away. 

  
  


@hollywoodgossip.com 

Viktor Nikiforov: Gay?! 10 other things you may not know about the famous Russian Actor  link

 

@goodbooks.betterfood

@hollywoodgossip.com Watch it just be a shorthaired girl

 

@viktorfan2000

@goodbooks.betterfood @hollywoodgossip.com nope it was confirmed to be a guy 100%

 

@trollbot

@hollywoodgossip.com GAYYYY!!!!

 

@amanda.rydell2000

@trollboy @hollywoodgossip.com wow gee no shit 

 

@trollbot 

@amanda.rydell2000 @hollywoodgossip.com :)

 

@vilashipper1234

@hollywoodgossip.com @iloveviktorniki NO OMG :’( DREAMS CRUSHED

 

@chadtyler.phc 

@hollywoodgossip.com fucking gross 

 

@viktorfan2000

@chadtyler.phc @hollywoodgossip.com just like u :))))

 

     The shop was warm and smelled like roasting expresso, Yuuri ordering a sweet drink and a large pastry, a semblance of comfort food. He sunk into one of the large armchairs that littered the shop, and he slowly sipped the warm drink, focusing on the sweet flavor that assaulted his taste buds and trying not to think. 

     He noticed a pair of girls sitting at a wooden table, textbooks and laptops littered across the surface, both of them typing away. One of the girls flicked her eyes up, and Yuuri looked down as she flushed from the accidental eye contact. 

     Yuuri sighed, grabbing a magazine off the small coffee table next to him and half-heartedly flipped through the pages. He froze as he flipped to an advertisement featuring a familiar pair of light blue eyes, Viktor’s silver hair pushed out of his face as he posed, an expensive watch on his wrist and clad in a dark navy suit. Unsurprisingly, Yuuri noticed as he flipped through the rest of the pages, that wasn’t the only advertisement featuring his boyfriend. In fact, there was even as article or two about Viktor, his new movie, his costars, his premier outfit and new haircut.

     Yuuri felt a wave of nausea and he closed the magazine quickly. Sometimes it hurt to be reminded of how different Viktor and Yuuri’s worlds were. How much he thought he knew about Viktor, and how much he felt he didn’t. 

     Viktor belonged to something much bigger than one mediocre college student who worked at a bookstore part time and lived in a flat the size of the actor’s walk in closet.

 

     His phone began to ring, the loud noise starling Yuuri as it echoed through the small cafe. He blushed, fumbling to turn the ringer down as the few eyes in the building turned to look at him.

     “Hello,” he said quietly into the receiver.

     “Yuuri.” Viktor sounded serious and Yuuri froze. “Where are you?”

     “At the coffee shop down the street,” he said quietly and heard Viktor sigh.

     “Okay. I’m coming to get you.” His voice wasn’t harsh, but it was firm, and Yuuri quietly agreed before the line clicked off. 

     The black car rolled in front of the building where Yuuri stood, his hands in his pockets and his hood over his head. The breeze had picked up and Yuuri felt like a human icicle, except for his insides which burned with heavy anxiety and fear. 

     He slid into the passenger's seat, staring straight ahead, and jumped when Viktor wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a warm embrace. 

     “You scared me,” he murmured, pressing his face into Yuuri’s neck. “I woke up and you weren’t in bed, and then I checked my phone and I read Yakov’s text, and I was afraid you’d run off.”

     Yuuri made no move to reciprocate the embrace, but he did feel some of the worry start to slowly fade into a duller more manageable ache. Viktor looked up, pressing a chilly hand to Yuuri’s cheek and searching his eyes, a habit of Viktor’s once he had begun to familiarize himself with Yuuri’s anxiety.

     “Let’s get you home.” He said with some finality, and released Yuuri, though grabbing one of his hands with his own after putting the car into drive.

     Yuuri breathed deeply through his nose and tried not to get distracted by the loud racing thoughts that bounced through his brain.

     Viktor ran upstairs, coming down with his arms full of Yuuri’s clothes from the night before, slipping back into the driver's seat before beginning the drive back to Yuuri’s flat.

     Yuuri didn’t talk, rather he stared quietly out the window as the passing landscape changed from city to interstate back to city. The radio played gently in the background, and the car was delightfully warm, the windows slightly foggy from the dramatic temperature difference of outside the vehicle. The sky was sdark, regardless that it was still a few hours from sunset, and Yuuri felt as though it was a reflection of his insides, slightly stormy, dark and depressing. 

     Viktor also stayed silent, throwing small concerned glances in Yuuri’s direction which Yuuri saw clearly reflected in the car window, but he ignored them, opting inside to continue staring blankly at the passing scenery. 

     When they finally pulled into Yuuri’s parking garage, Viktor was the first to get out, grabbing Yuuri’s clothes and opening his door for him, taking the apartment keys from Yuuri’s outstretched hand before leading the way up to his flat.

     He closed the door behind them, locking it, before helping Yuuri out of his sweatshirt and herding him over to the couch. He disappeared for a second, returning with Yuuri’s coverlet and a few pillows, creating a makeshift bed on the couch and tucking Yuuri into the warm bedding. 

     Yuuri let him wrap the blanket around his shoulders, let him tug off his boots and prop a pillow behind his head. Yuuri merely laid there, plagued with his loud thoughts and the overwhelming anxiety that was slowly suffocating him. 

     Viktor disappeared for what could have been a few minutes or maybe a few hours, reappearing with a warm bowl of soup in his hands, a glass of water, and Yuuri’s prescription bottle. He let Viktor slide under the covers next to him on the couch, Yuuri let him fuss while he slowly ate the mostly tasteless soup, Yuuri let Viktor hand him the glass of water and shake a small peach colored pill into his hand.

     Yuuri began to feel the sense of calm set in after a few minutes, and he turned to where Viktor sat, watching him with a mix of concern, fondness and affection.    
“Thank you.” He said softly and rested his head in the crook of Viktor’s neck, closing his eyes and feeling the sleepiness from the stress of the day and the calming effect of the medication begin to set in.

     “I love you.” Was the soft reply, and Yuuri felt warm lips press to his forehead and a gentle hand stroke through his hair. 

  
  


@hollywoodgossip.com 

Viktor Nikiforov: No Reply Yet to Gay Scandal: Is this the end for this movie star  link

 

@viktorfan2000

@hollywoodgossip.com you guys are disgusting.let him live his life plz

 

@elizabethliz

@hollywoodgossip.com can you guys not please? Ever heard of privacy?

 

@trollbot

@elizabethliz @hollywoodgossip.com not when ur a famous movie star

 

@remuslupinisbae

@hollywoodgossip.com who cares if hes gay? I still love him

 

@couchdad69

@remuslupinisbae @hollywoodgossip.com it’s fucking gross. hes in kids movies

 

@remuslupinisbae

@couchdad69 @hollywoodgossip.com omg the scary gay people everyone hide 

 

@couchdad69

@remuslupinisbae @hollywoodgossip.com faggot 

 

@remuslupinisbae

@couchdad69 @hollywoodgossip.com byeeeeee

  
  
  


     When Yuuri’s eyes flipped open, it was dark in his apartment, and his neck was aching. He sat up from where he was awkwardly lying, his head twisted at a strange angle. Through the small bit of moonlight creeping in from the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, he could make out Viktor’s figure curled up next to him, his legs hanging off the end of the couch and his arms pillowed beneath his head.

     Viktor’s eyes were shut but his expression was anything but peaceful, a worried crease between his brows and a frown marring his lips. Yuuri leaned down, pressing a kiss to Viktor’s forehead and smiling at Viktor’s soft groan as he shifted slighted and slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at Yuuri and smiling gently. 

     “Feeling better?” He rasped, his voice heavy with sleep, and Yuuri nodded.

     “Yeah.” He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Viktors. “I love you.”

     Viktor smiled. “I love you as well.”

     “Vitya,” Yuuri threaded his hands through Viktors soft hair. “I am so,” his voice broke gently and Viktor sat up, pulling Yuuri in closer until his head rested against Viktor’s warm chest. He could hear his boyfriends slow and steady heartbeat, and he took a deep breath. 

     “It’s okay,” Viktor pressed his lips to the top of Yuuri’s head. “I understand.”

     Yuuri tilted his head back and smiled, his eyes watering slightly as he leaned in and kissed Viktor, gently sucking his lower lip between Yuuri’s own and smiling into the kiss.

     Yuuri was so thankful for Viktor, who knew exactly what to do when the anxiety became too much to bear and he felt like he was drowning. He knew Viktor would keep him safe and with Viktor, he felt loved and cared for. It was funny that of all the people who helped Yuuri the most, it was the same person that made his heart rate speed up and his stomach erupt in butterflies, that could calm the storm of doubt and unease that plagued him.

 

     Yuuri dragged Viktor, his pillows and his coverlet back into the bedroom, and flopped into the bed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend and pressing his face into his warm chest.

     “Goodnight,” Viktor mumbled above him and Yuuri smiled. 

     “Night Viktor.”

 

     That morning Yuuri woke before Viktor and stumbled into the kitchen, taking out the boxed pancake mix, milk and eggs and turning on the oven. By the time the pancakes were golden brown and ready to be taken off the skillet, his rumpled and still half asleep boyfriend had wandered into the kitchen. Yuuri pushed Viktor and his grabby morning hands off before grabbing a few plates and sliding into one of the counter seats. As Viktor shoveled the food into his face, Yuuri finally charged his phone enough to restart it, having forgotten to plug it in the night before, too out of it due to his anxiety and the aftermath.

     He had four missed calls from Mari, a missed facetime from Phichit, 47 various imessages and his inbox still had 20,000 unread emails. 

     He texted Mari a quick apology, and opened Phichit’s imessage, seeing four worried messages from his best friend ranging in time from 6 PM to 2 in the morning.

     “I’m fine, Viktor drove me home and stayed with me, ttyl,” he sent back before checking his study groups imessage chat. 

     There were thirty different messages, and unsurprisingly, most were about the same thing that had cause Yuuri to panic a few hours earlier.

 

7:50 PM

 

Sara: DID YOu guys see this?!?!?  link

 

Minami: omfg i hope this is real

 

Guang-hong: even if hes gay u still have no chance

 

Minami: :((( so mean 2 me

 

Leo: DAMN PLOT TWIST

 

Sara: Yuuriiiii where are you D:

 

Leo: seriously usually he pops up the minute anyone mentions Nikiforov

 

Sara: Yuuriiiii we are discussing the love of ur lyfe 

 

Georgi: Love is a lie

 

Leo: -_-

 

Sara: Yuuuuuurrrrrriiiiiii

 

Sara: </3

 

3:03 AM

 

Sara: Yuuri died

 

Yuuri half smiled and half frowned because his friends were ridiculous but he was not grateful for the reminder about the cause of his current anxiety.

 

10:27 AM

 

Yuuri: Nice. Still alive. 

 

     He turned off his phone and turned to watch Viktor who was now on his last pancake, which was more of a soggy disk because of the vast amounts of syrup Viktor insisted on using. 

      “Can we talk?” Yuuri asked softly and Viktor looked up quickly, mouth full of pancake, before nodding and swallowing. 

     “Yeah,” he said and smiled uncertainly. “What’s wrong?”

      Yuuri stood up, taking his dishes over to the sink and flipping on the water, waiting for it to warm up.

     “I want to be honest,” he said, distracting himself by looking at the sink, grabbing the scrubbie and squirting it with dish-soap. “I know you don’t really want the public to know about us-”

     Viktor let out a noise of protest and Yuuri held up a hand. “Please let me finish.” He said shakily and continued, still not looking in Viktor’s direction. “-and that’s fine. Really, it is. And I’m really sorry about this whole mess and I don’t want you to blame me for it and if you do that’s fine, I get it, I shouldn’t have kissed you in public and I promise I’m okay with us being kept a secret I just-” the feeling of warm arms encircling his bare waist and lips pressing to his shoulder made him jump and freeze.

     “Yuuri,” Viktor’s soothing voice murmured into his ear. “Look at me.” 

     Yuuri turned slowly, Viktor’s arms loosening but not letting him go. He looked up, warm blue eyes gazing at him with affection and what looked like relief.

     “I don’t want us to be a secret.” Yuuri opened his mouth but before he could say anything Viktor pressed a finger to his lips. “My turn.”

      “I never did, honestly. Trust me when I say I want to show you off to the world, show them all the beautiful man that I love and adore and that I get all to myself.” Yuuri felt his cheeks warm up from Viktor’s words. 

     “I didn’t, because when we started to date and we started to really get to know each other, and you opened up to me about your anxiety, I guess I just assumed that you would prefer privacy and I didn’t want to make you feel as though you were letting me down if you knew I wanted to be public.” Viktor’s fingers moved from Yuuri’s mouth to cradle his chin gently, Yuuri still drowning in the ocean blue eyes staring straight into his. “So I decided to wait for you to bring it up, and obviously that was a mistake, because that didn’t help the situation either.”

     Viktor pressed a warm kiss to Yuuri’s lips but pulled back before he could deepen it. “I love you, and I will gladly tell the world. But only if you’re okay with it, and only if I know you’ll be safe, not just physically.”

     Yuuri leaned in and captured Viktor’s mouth in a heated kiss, threading his hands through the silver hair and pulling the taller male even closer. Their warm, bare chests were pressed flush against each other, and Viktor slotted a thigh between Yuuri’s own.

     Yuuri deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue playfully against Viktor’s own and gently pressing his teeth against Viktor’s lower lip. Viktor was the first to break the kiss, moving from Yuuri’s lips along his jaw and to the crease of his neck and jawline, gently sucking on the tender skin and causing Yuuri to writhe from the sensitivity. 

     “Vik- Viktor,” Yuuri moaned softly and Viktor kissed down his neck, gently nipping the skin along his shoulder and collarbones, before taking one pink nipple into his mouth and bringing up his hand to roll the other between his thumb and forefinger. Yuuri lurched, gasping at the sensation, and he jumped as Viktor bit down gently then continued his path down Yuuri’s abdomen.

     “Yuuri,” Viktor said and Yuuri looked down through hooded eyes to where Viktor half kneeled, his lips pressed above the line of his boxers. “I love you,” He smiled and Yuuri felt his anxiety begin to float away, soothed by the soft words and affections, replaced by burning affection and desire for the man below him.

     It wasn’t until later, the two lying worn out and satisfied on Yuuri’s bed, that Yuuri began to think about how exactly they would go about resolving the media situation.

     “Well Yakov wants a press conference,” Viktor said after Yuuri asked, and both of them made a face at the suggestion. “Exactly.”

     Viktor rolled over onto his side, smiling at Yuuri with a carefree little grin. “Honestly,” he continued, reaching out a hand and slowly running his fingers over Yuuri’s slightly swollen lips. “I say we just continue as normal, and let's just let it happen.”

     “What do you mean?” Yuuri was a little confused. 

     “Let’s just keep going on dates, spending time together, cooking dinner and visiting your parents. We weren’t exactly hiding beforehand.”

     Yuuri frowned. “So renting out the entire restaurant and swearing the staff to secrecy-” Viktor laughed nervously.

    “That was an exaggeration. Yes I did rent the restaurants out more than once, but I never swore anyone to secrecy or threatened anyone to keep quiet. People just assumed.”

     “Ok.” Yuuri said, obviously unconvinced.

    “Really!” Viktor pouted, wide blue eyes staring into Yuuri’s. “I promise!”

     “Okay,” Yuuri sighed. “So we just continue to act like this never happened?”

     “No! I’ll stop renting out the restaurants, and we’ll just let it happen naturally. Eventually this will blow over, and the world will know that I am happily in love and taken by a gorgeous, caring, sexy-” Yuuri smacked Viktor’s wandering hand off his rear-end “-sweet and intelligent man, and that will be the end of it.”

     “Has anyone even told you that you’re a huge optimist?” Yuuri said flatly and Viktor’s mouth stretched into a heart-shaped grin.

     “Yuuri, you are too sweet to me!” Viktor laughed. “But seriously, are you sure you’re okay with the world knowing who you are?”

     Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor on the cheek. “Yes Viktor, honestly, I’m happy as long as I get to be with you.”

 

@hollywoodgossip.com

Viktor Nikiforov: No Comment on Questions About Recent Picture: find out more about what happened with one of our reporters ran into the star this afternoon  link

 

@slootfornikiforov

@hollywoodgossip.com “reporters”, “ran into” you guys are so full of shit 

 

@disney1616

@hollywoodgossip.com dude seriously leave the poor guy alone. 

 

@numberoneyurifan1

@hollywoodgossip.com this is exactly y i dont want to ever be famous

 

@trollbot 

@numberoneyurifan1 @hollywoodgossip.com good thing you dont need to worry about that

 

@numberoneyurifan1

@trollbot @hollywoodgossip.com says the idiot who spends his free time insulting people anon on twitter

@remuslupinisbae

@hollywoodgossip.com plz get a life and stop stalking poor Viki 

  
  


     “Can you not,” Yuuri hissed as another piece of paper bounced off his arm and rolled onto the floor. He glared to where Sara sat a few seats to his front left. She stuck out her tongue and turned back to the paper in front of her. Yuuri scribbled down the final answer before standing up and grabbing his backpack, dropping the paper on the desk at the front of the room, and flipping Sara off quickly when he noticed the professor's eyes squarely on the tablet in front of him.

     Sara flipped him off in return, and Yuuri grinned before walking out the door into the hall. He was one of the first to finish, unsurprisingly, being one of the only ones who probably actually studied. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he unlocked it, opening the group chat.

 

Guang-Hong: come 2 library wen ur done guys

 

Leo: in my dorm rn, head over in a min 

 

Yuuri: ok, just finished. Headin over. Thanks for the help with the test -_-

 

Leo: if we helpd u itd b unfair :P perks of early class suckaaaaa

 

     He checked his other messages, opening Viktor’s contact, and answering his  “hey what are you up to” with an easy “meeting study group at library, free later, wbu?”

 

     Phichit, Emil and Guang-Hong were all sitting at their normal table when Yuuri walked in. There was a huge box of donuts sitting between them all and Yuuri’s eyes lit up.

     “You’re welcome!” Phichit grinned as Yuuri yanked a chocolate glazed and devoured it in two bites.

     “No breakfast,” he mumbled around the food filling his mouth and Phichit laughed.

    “Yeah, you always skip before a big test-” Yuuri’s eyes widened with realization and he tackled Phichit into a big hug, ruffling his friends hair and knocking both of them and the chair onto the ground.

     “Ow!” Phichit mumbled but hugged Yuuri back regardless. 

     “You’re back!!!”

     “Obviously.” Phichit grinned and stood up, righting his chair and giving Yuuri a hand up. 

     “I would ask how your semester was but you basically facetimed me every night so I already know.” Yuuri teased and slid into the seat across from his best friend. “But I missed your face, in person.”

     “I missed you too! Even though you replaced me!” Phichit laughed.

     “Well I still need to hear all the details, seeing as you didn't facetime ME nearly enough,” Leo interrupted and Phichit launched into story-time, Yuuri taking a second and checking his phone. No reply from Viktor yet, but that wasn’t a surprise. It was rare that he had enough of a break to send anything more than a quick message, especially since the new release of his latest endeavour. Yuuri hadn’t seen the movie yet, but Viktor promised to snag him a copy as Yuuri hadn’t accompanied him to the premiere. 

     Yuuri should have, and Viktor had offered for him to be his plus one, but at the time Yuuri had been under the incorrect impression that Viktor didn’t want to be public. There were so many events that Yuuri had declined because of his anxiety and fear, even with Viktor as the literal perfect boyfriend (for him, anyways). 

     Yuuri’s phone lit up, but so did the rest of the tables, which dashed his hope of a reply from Viktor. Instead it was a text from Minami and Sara, who said they were done and coming to meet them.

     Sara lit up at the sight of the box of donuts, and Minami packed away three in about five minutes despite his small frame. 

     “Where’s your friend?” Yuuri asked Sara and she furrowed her brow.

     “Who?” She asked and Yuuri scrunched his face in concentration.

     “You know, brown hair, your height, she’s been coming to our study sessions for the last two weeks.”

     “Oh..” Yuuri didn’t miss the look that Leo, Minami and Sara exchanged.

     “What?” He asked and Sara grinned mischievously. 

     “She only wanted to come because she thought you were cute.” Yuuri spluttered and turned bright red. “But after she found out you weren’t available-” Sara shrugged, “-what would be the point?”

     “What?” Yuuri exclaimed and was met with a chorus of “shhh” from the rest of the table. “What?” He said quieter.

     “Yeah…” Sara sheepishly grimaced. “Oops.”

     “You should have told me!” Yuuri hissed and Sara shrugged.

     “Why? Would you have been interested?”

     “Well-” Yuuri sighed, “-no but-”

     “-exactly! Plus I didn’t want to embarrass her.”

    “Okay I see your point.” He admitted defeat but his cheeks still felt warm. “Anyways it's not often that I have to worry about that happening.”

     The rest of the table stared at him with undisguised scrutiny. 

     “Um, what?” Sara finally said and Yuuri huffed.

     “You know, people being interested in me or liking me and stuff. I usually don’t have to worry about that.”

     “You’re kidding right.” She said flatly and Yuuri shook his head.

     “Oh my god.” Sara dramatically flung a hang over her eyes and sighed loudly. “You are truly clueless aren’t you.” Yuuri looked around the table for help but none of the others would meet his eyes. 

     “I don’t know what you mean-” he said slowly and Sara leaned in over the table towards him.

     “Do you know how many people have asked me about you, or asked to join our study group or asked me to try and hook them up with you?” She said menacingly  and Yuuri meekly shook his head.

     “..one?” He asked quietly and Sara slammed her palms on the table, ignoring the “shhhh” that the rest of the group shot at her.

     “Too many Yuuri. Goddamn too many. I only let her come because she seemed okay-”

     At this Leo rolled his eyes “-and she worked at the coffee stand. So, you know, free coffee. Which you ruined for me by the way.”

     “I had no idea.” Yuuri said honestly and scratched his head. “Sorry.”

     Sara huffed and punched his arm a little harder than necessary. “Yeah yeah captain oblivious. Only you would be that blind to your stupid charm.” Yuuri felt his cheeks turn molten and he stared at his hands. This was new information that he could not quite process.

     His phone dinged and he looked to see a text from Viktor.

     “Still there?” it read and he sent back a quick “ya”.

     “So…..” Phichit said awkwardly, “how was the test?”

     After Yuuri was once again antagonized, this time because he was one of the only ones who actually read over and understood the material, he grabbed his laptop out of his bag and opened it up, pulling up their mostly finished end of semester project. 

     “Okay guys so I was thinking that-” 

     “-fuck.” Sara muttered under her breathe and Yuuri looked up to see not one resident of the table was paying any attention to him, instead they were all staring at the library door.

     “Is that?” Leo gulped and Yuuri turned to see what they were looking at. 

     “I’m pretty sure that’s Viktor Nikiforov.” Minami said in a strangely choked voice and Yuuri nodded. 

     “Yep,” he squeaked out and Phichit shot him a wide-eyed look. It was that moment that Viktor, looking as handsome as ever, made eye contact with Yuuri and gave an excited wave, speed walking over to the table where the group sat.

     He was dressed in a black turtleneck, dark charcoal trousers that were sinfully cut to compliment his long legs, a houndstooth scarf and ridiculous pair of sunglasses which Yuuri was sure had been his delusional version of an “inconspicuous disguise”. 

     Sara elbowed Yuuri in the ribs, hard, and took a deep breath. “Oh my god he’s walking this way.” She gasped and Yuuri could only nod. 

     “Yep.”

     “He is walking this way.”

     “Yep.”

    “Why the fuck is he walking this-” she fell silent as Viktor strolled into hearing distance and casually slid into the empty seat on Yuuri’s other side, smiling at the table. 

    “Hi!” He said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s incredibly stiff shoulders. “Hi Phichit, nice to see you again!” He exclaimed and Phichit gave a weak smile back.

     The rest of the table stared in shock between Yuuri and the international movie star cuddling up to him. 

     “Oh!” Viktor exclaimed, pulling off his sunglasses with his free hand and grinning widely. “I didn’t introduce myself to the rest of you! I’m Viktor Nikiforov!”

     Sara, Guang-Hong, Leo and Emil all nodded dumbly. 

     Yuuri felt like now was an appropriate time to speak up. 

     “Vik-Viktor is my, my-” he gulped and looked at his gobsmacked group of friends, “-my boyfriend. Yeah.”

     “Nice to meet you all!” Viktor, oblivious to the dropped jaws and confusion, chirped and smacked a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. “I’ve heard so much about you!”

 

@hollywoodgossip.com

Viktor Nikiforov: Spotted at Williamstown College of Liberal Arts. What could our favorite star be doing there?  link

 

@viktorfan2000

@hollywoodgossip.com if you werent a so called “news source” pretty sure this would be considered stalking

 

@marie.belle3

@hollywoodgossip.com @saraluvspasta OMG DUDE TAKE A PIC 4 ME IF U C HIM

 

@yuri.pliskensky.official

@hollywoodgossip.com @yakov.talent -_-

 

@yakov.talent

@yuri.pliskensky.official @hollywoodgossip.com @vviktor.nniki -_-

  
  


@trollbot

@hollywoodgossip.com first gay scandal and now liberal arts…. lol. #notonikiforov

 

     Once Viktor had finally left, but not before Yuuri could see half the mostly well behaved school beginning to slowly creep into the library, he braced himself for the questions.

     “YUURI KATSUKI.” Surprisingly it was Leo who struck first, and not Sara as he had expected. “You have been dating an INTERNATIONAL MOVIE STAR and not ONCE, not ONCE have you tried to hook me up with some GODDAMN MERCH.”

    That was not what Yuuri had expected. Leo didn’t look angry, just a little heartbroken. 

   “You know how much I love Space Wars,” he whined, “and now I find out you’ve been hiding the main actor up your sleeve and didn’t even think to try to hook a brother up with some cool shit.”

     “I could ask Viktor…” Yuuri said cautiously and Leo sniffed before unfolding his arms across his chest.

     “I feel so offended right now.”

     Sara interjected before Leo could spew anything else about his, even in Yuuri’s opinion, nerdy obsession. 

     “I get it.” She said, sighing and putting an arm around Yuuri shoulders, pulling him close. “I wish you would have told us, but I get it. You didn’t want to ruin his career or something, right?” Yuuri could only nod. Sara grinned and him and pinched one of his cheeks. 

     “You are amazing Yuuri Katsuki.” She said and kissed his forehead. “And Viktor better know how lucky he is.”

      Yuuri almost spluttered and pulled away, but he stopped himself. “I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” he said dryly, but Sara shook her head, her eyes warm and fond.

     “No, out of all the people he could date, people who would want him just for his fame, just for his looks or money or popularity, he found you, someone who genuinely likes him for who he is.”

     “I’m a fan!” Yuuri interjected and Sara smirked.

     “Yeah but I know you, if you didn’t genuinely care for the person he is, you wouldn’t have even given him a chance, much less been okay with dating out of the spotlight because you were scared to jeopardize his reputation.”

     Yuuri smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks Sara,” he said quietly, but flinched when she pulled back and stared at him menacingly.

     “Yeah yeah, but you’re gonna make up for hiding this from me by hooking me up with some cute celebrities, right?” She smacked his arm and Yuuri hid a wince. 

     “I’ll ask Viktor…” he said and she laughed, shoving him, this time playfully and much more gently.

     Minami, Guang-Hong and Emil just looked dazed. 

     “I’m gonna need time to process this.” Was Emil’s response, Guang Hong just nodded a few times and stared blankly towards where Viktor had strolled out of the building, and Minami was muttering to himself something that sounded suspicious like “he was gay this whole time and i didn't even know” and Yuuri was guessing he wasn’t talking about Viktor.

 

@hollywoodgossip.com

Viktor Nikiforov: Dating College Student from Williamstown? Find out more here  link 

 

@DBZfan1999

@hollywoodgossip.com DOES ANYONE KNOW IF THIS IS LEGIT

 

@viktorfan2000

@DBZfan1999 @hollywoodgossip.com SOMEONE HELP

 

@goodbooks.betterfood

@viktorfan2000 @DBZfan1999 @hollywoodgossip.com yes actually some students said they saw him being affectionate w/ lit major-matches the descrip.no name yet

 

@DBZfan1999

@goodbooks.betterfood @viktorfan2000 @hollywoodgossip.com OMG !!!!

 

     “Now that we’re public,” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his from where it had been resting across the table, “I think we should take the next step.”

     “We already practically live together,” Yuuri rolled his eyes and looked at Viktor exasperatedly. 

     “I know that,” Viktor said and Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed.

     “Then what next step?” He asked cautiously and Viktor smiled.

     “Yuuri..”

     “Yes?” Viktor's eyes were shining as he leaned across the table, his hand still firmly grasping Yuuri’s own, and his smile was bright and happy.

     “Will you,” he leaned even closer, 

     “will you adopt a dog with me?”

 

@vviktor.nniki

**Image**

Say hi to Makkachan everyone! #Inamedhim #butYuuripickedhimout

  
  


@yuri.plisetsky.official

@vviktor.nniki you two are dumb. The dog is eh. Cats are better

 

@numberoneyurifan1

@yuri.plisetsky.official @vviktor.nniki YURI I LOVE YOU 

 

@yuri.plisetsky.official

@numberoneyurifan1 @vviktor.nniki I love me too

 

@vilashipper1234

@vvikitor.nniki WHY VIKTOR. DATE MILA PLZ

 

@mila.babe.chiva

@vilashipper1234 @vviktor.nniki no offense to Viktor but EWWW

 

@vviktor.nniki

@mila.babe.chiva @vilashipper1234 feeling is mutual #urgross

 

@christophe.giacometti

@vviktor.nniki Yuuri is too cute! Tell him to let me dress him :)

 

@vviktor.nniki

@christophe.giacometti hands off 

 

@trollbot

@vviktor.nniki remember when you used be actually not suck #notonikiforov

 

@viktuurishipper

@trollbot @vviktor.nniki get off twitter plz and thanks 

 

@viktuurishipper

@vviktor.nniki I LOVE ALL THREE OF YOU <3 <3 <3 come to FL!!

 

@phichit+chu

@vviktor.nniki im coming over to play w/puppy :3

 

@vviktor.nniki 

@phichit+chu :D okay! Bring pizza plz 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hollywoodgossip.com is a real site, but I have no idea if they even have a twitter, much less what they post about. All the twitter usernames were made up, and if they are actually real names, I apologize to those mentioned.  
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! If you liked my writing, please feel free to check out my first YOI fic, Unassuming, an author au oneshot, or my current YOI WIP (fantasy/mythology AU) , the Palisade Prince, which right now only has the prequel published but will be updated this Sunday, it will only be three chapters total.  
> Other than that shameless self promotion, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Thanks, WWX


End file.
